Winter Wonderland
by Fox's-whittle-angel
Summary: A new nation has arrived named Kagome Higurashi! How much trouble will she cause as she's growing up and staying with England? When she meets Italy is when all the fun begins! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Axis Powers

Winter Wonderland

Hey guys! I know, I know, I probably shouldn't be writing-err typing up another story when I have other stories I needed to update, but I thought, hey, it's the holidays, and I wanna add another story! And this one is…Hetalia/Inu crossover! No duh, right? I've read every Hetalia/Inuyasha crossover I could find on fanfic net from the crossover area, and to my disappointment, there were only a few. There really need to be more, so my challenge for all you fanfic writers out there is to get more of these started! But anyway, I'll put some info explaining some things about the story at the bottom of the page so no one is really too confused with some history-related things. I also haven't watched nor read all of the Hetalia anime/manga strips, so if I get some info wrong, feel free to correct me! But, I'll tell you guys before hand if there is something I know about that I'm going to change. As for pairings hmm…I think about them for awhile. Also, Kagome starts off looking 7 or 8 years old. Takes place now I guess, but just keep in mind that this first part happens when Kagome has been wandering around for around 100 years without realizing it, as she can't keep track of the time. ~nyahhh~

**January 29**

The young girl sniffed and rubbed her red eyes as tears leaked out of them, and they drifted down her cheek only to form into ice in the harsh, snowy climate. She rubbed her arms together and breathed on her hands, not so much to keep herself warm as she didn't feel the cold much at all, but more as a habit. She looked around the lifeless terrain, seeing nothing but the cold white of snow going on forever. The wind blew harshly against her cheeks and she let out another sob as the blizzard started up again. She didn't know where she was nor did she know who she was. All that came to her mind was the word Antarctica. She didn't know what it meant but she didn't care much about it right now. She felt as if she had been wandering around here forever, she wasn't aware of the time passing nor how she even got here, wherever it was, in the first place.

She stumbled around and whined to herself, until she saw a soft light in the blizzard ahead. She walked over towards it, unaware of her surroundings passing by in a blur as she got closer and closer to the area. She squinted and noticed it was an area with a few buildings in it. Maybe eight at most, and they were small and just sturdy enough to withstand the blizzards. Kagome walked past the first building which had no lights on and continued onto the second building. She knocked on the door and shouted, "_Hello? Is anyone in there?_" she paused when she heard her voice, and different memories coming back to her in cracks and pieces. A woman with doe brown eyes smiling at her kindly and words harshly spoken by someone in a foreign language that she wasn't aware of appeared in her mind. She at first thought it was the same thing she was speaking, but then became aware that what she was speaking was Japanese and that she couldn't understand what had been said.

She shook away whatever had popped into her mind and continued knocking on the door. She whimpered when no one answered and started trudging through the snow towards the next building. She had to narrow her eyes when another wave of the snow storm blew harder and gave her trouble seeing. She didn't even notice the figure in front of her until she bumped into it.

"_Hola_," she looked up at a man with wavy dark brown hair and tanned skin, the type of guy who looked as if he didn't belong here. "What's a _chica bonita_ like you doing out here? And All alone too?" She looked up at him confused, as she couldn't understand whatever language he was speaking.

"Can't understand me?" he shook his head, kneeling down to her height. With a grin he pointed to himself. "Joaquín Hernandez."

She tilted her head to the side still slightly confused. He pointed to himself a few times and repeated his name for awhile until she started to grasp what he was trying to get across to her. She raised her hand and pointed towards him. "Joaquín Hernandez?" she asked.

He nodded and clapped his hands eagerly. "Yeah, that's me!"

The young girl smiled and laughed slightly at his energetic tone. He pointed to her and she realized he wanted to know her name. Her name? What was it? She pondered for a moment until her head started to hurt and she blurted out what first came to her mind before her head felt like it was going to explode. "Kagome Higurashi."

He nodded with a suddenly thought look. "Higurashi huh? What would a _niña japonesa _be doing all the way down here?"

He shrugged. "Ah, I'll figure that out later, you look like you're freezing. Come, I'll take you inside and get you warmed up and something to eat." He held out his hand and she eagerly took it, not wanting to be left alone again.

He took her into one of the buildings and immediately felt overwhelmed by the heat going around in the place. She watched the man pull off his scarf and hang it in a small closet next to his thick coat. He also pulled off the gloves that were on his hands and threw them carelessly onto a nearby coffee table. He looked down at her with a grin and suddenly she felt dizzy. The heat seemed to be too much for her after being in the cold for god knows how long and she fell onto her bottom. Joaquín frowned and picked her up while placing his hand over her forehead for a brief moment before taking it away and bringing her into a small room with only a bed, a wardrobe, and a window were in it. He placed her on the bed and left the room.

Kagome felt herself starting to panic as he left and got up weakly to try to follow him. He came back in and tsked. "No no no no no. You need to stay in bed _chica_. You have a bad fever." He gently pushed her back into the bed and placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

He got up to leave again, but this time Kagome acted quick and she grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt. "_Ile_." She said softly and shook her head. He smiled reassuringly at her and stood up. He pointed to the hall, "I just need to get my phone." He walked quickly to the door backwards, as to make sure she wouldn't get out of bed, and reached out into the hall and grabbed a small cell phone. Kagome watched as he came back inside the room and relaxed when he sat on the bed, clearly not going anywhere for awhile. He ruffled her hair playfully and she scowled at him and reached up her small hand to try to grab his hair. He laughed and moved out of the way and growled when he couldn't get a signal on his phone. "_Teléfono estúpido_." He got up and smacked the phone against the wall a few times before looking at it smugly. "Ha!" Kagome looked at him curiously. He dialed a number into the phone before lifting it to his ear. He paced back and forth a few times before he started speaking in another language.

"Arthur, yes, I've been fine thanks. Nope, we're doing great. There's just one little problem." He smirked at Kagome and gave her a wave. She shyly waved back, still unaware as to what was going on. "No, no nothing like that. No, not that either. You know how I'm in Antarctica right now?"

Kagome's ears perked up at the word Antarctica and she got up and tugged on his shirt. Joaquín scowled when he saw she got out of bed again. She tugged on his shirt trying to get his attention and he smiled at her and held up one finger, silently asking her to wait.

"Oh, you did not know I was in Antarctica? Ah. Now you know. Well, I was down here in our research center when I found this little _chica_-ah that means girl…oh, you know what that means? Anyway, I found this girl outside our base. Her name is Kagome Higurashi…yup sounds like she's Japanese, right?"

Kagome sighed in exasperation and tugged on his shirt again even harder. He looked down at her slightly puzzled. She pointed to herself, much in the way she had done earlier when she told him her name and said "Antarctica." Joaquín's eyes widened as he looked at her. He pointed to her and repeated "Antarctica?" she nodded with a smile on her face. Joaquín quickly went onto the phone and started speaking faster. "She says she's Antarctica. Yes, yes I know. I was not aware there was a personified form of here anyway, no one actually live-lives here. _Si_, I'm planning on bringing her up with me. Yes yes, I'll bring her to you first then we'll decide…a whole nation meeting? Alright. Yes. Bye."

He hung up and looked at Kagome again. She looked at him innocently and he couldn't help but smile. "It looks like you're coming with me _chica._"

He left the room and was surprised she followed him out again. He picked her up and frowned. This might be the start of an attachment disorder. He took her into a small kitchen and sat her on a stool while he searched for something he could give her to eat. After finding and giving her something, he sat on a stool across from her and watched her eat hungrily. He frowned. How could they not know there was another nation? By the looks of her, she has already been around for about hundred or so years. The poor thing must've been wandering around all this time looking for someone.

Kagome looked up from eating to see Joaquín looking at her. He pointed his hand to his chest once again and said "Argentina."

Kagome's eyes lit up, happy that the person she had found was just like her. They were neither human nor demon, but personified forms of countries. She looked around the room noticing things that she didn't know the names of before, but from the depths of her mind, some memories popped up and she suddenly remembered the names of the items. She took another sip of the soup she had before coughing. Joaquín walked over to her and picked her up again. "Ah, I forgot you have a fever." He walked over to the bedroom and placed her down. This time he made sure to wait until she was asleep before he left the room and made preparations for them to leave the next day to England, his good friend.

~!~

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see Joaquín carrying her. Where ever they were was much warmer than where they were before and it made Kagome slightly uncomfortable to be out of the cold. He looked down and smiled at her. "Ah, you are awake. You must have been tired since you slept the whole boat ride! Which was a few days long. Kagome shook her head, still not picking up any word he said. He laughed softly "Oh _chica, _I'm sure we'll be able to communicate soon, especially if England has anything to do with it."

They arrived to a huge building that Kagome looked up at in wonder. It was…so big! They walked in and Joaquín placed her on her feet and she stumbled a little, not having had used her legs in awhile. He kept his hand on her shoulder to steady her as they walked in through big doors and came face to face with a few people who Kagome could feel were just like them. She looked around in wonder and shyly placed herself behind Joaquín and grabbed onto his hand. He squeezed hers reassuringly as suddenly, all the people's attentions were on them. She suddenly felt nervous and a man with blond hair and green eyes, along with very bushy eyebrows walked up to them and smiled. He looked at Kagome and kneeled down to her. "Hello there. You must be Kagome, I'm England-Arthur Kirkland."

Kagome frowned not understanding what he was saying and was about to speak when some man with wavy shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes came up to her and offered her a rose with a smirk. "Ah, _L'Angleterre_, look at this cute thing! _Mon cheri, _you are quite simply beautiful, _non_?"

Arthur scowled and whacked France in the head. "Shut it you twat! You're scaring the poor lass! Just leave her be."

"Ah~ But how can I let such a beauty go?"

Arthur shook his head in annoyance. He turned back to Kagome and Argentina. "Does she speak English?" he questioned looking up at his friend. Argentina shook his head. "I tried but no, she does not speak it. Only Japanese if I have guessed correctly."

England nodded and beckoned Japan over in case he got any translations wrong. "_Hello, Kagome, or rather, Antarctica, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" _

Kagome shrugged. "_Go ahead._"

"_How long have you been in Antarctica? Have you been alone for a long time? Do you know how you got there?" _England asked as he punched France as he tried to get closer in to the girl.

"_I don't know…I dunno…and I'm not sure._" She replied, thinking about the questions herself.

"_You don't live with anyone?" _he asked. Kagome shook her head. England frowned and looked up at Argentina who looked regretful and shook his head. "Sorry, England, I wouldn't be able to raise her, I have a lot of things going on right now and would not have time for her."

Arthur nodded and immediately France stepped in. "Hon~hon~hon~I shall raise _Mon cheri _perfectly, to be a beautiful lady!"

Arthur scowled. "No you won't I'll take care of her."

France laughed. "Oh _L'Angleterre_, you would kill her with your cooking first!"

Arthur scoffed. "You would scar the lass for life! You aren't fit to raise a shoe!"

France huffed. "I helped raise Seychelles!"

"Yeah, and look where that got her!"

"Nothing bad came of her!"

"Hah! That's what you think!"

There was much bickering and bantering going on for awhile before it was decided. England would be the one to raise Antarctica.

Ok, that's it for this chapter! And Argentina is my OC that I made up because if I remember correctly, he didn't exactly exist in the anime. Alright! Please review!~


	2. Chapter 2

*Winter Wonderland*

Hello~ I thought I would be nice and upload another chapter! You guys already met my first chapter review requirements (which I know I didn't post!) which was 8 reviews for the first chapter to make sure there were at least that many people who wanted me to continue! So thanks much! I'll post some more info again after the story too!

~!~

Yes, I'm aware Antarctica is a continent! That was one of the first things I learned in my first grade history class! But, this is fanfiction, and _anything _can happen in this world! Also, I decided there really shouldn't be too much of a set timeline. There will be flashbacks from WWII and things might pop up in Kagome's memory. 0.o it's uh...not like she just…poofed into being Antarctica, right? Hehe.

~!~

Kagome watched as England grinned in triumph and France pouted in defeat. England walked over to Kagome and held out his hand for her to take. She moved her self behind Argentina shyly again, earning a sigh from the two countries.

"_It's alright, you can come stay with me." _England said while smiling softly at her.

Kagome frowned. "_But, it's too warm here. I wanna go back home." _

"_Oh, you'll get used to the temperature change after awhile! You've just been out in the cold for too long." _

Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms defiantly. France smirked and leaned over England. "Why, _L'Angleterre__, _how in the world do you think you can raise her if she will not bother to listen to you?"

England growled and slapped France away. "Shut up! You're not making this any easier for me!"

He turned back towards Kagome and tapped a finger on his chin in thought. He suddenly smiled. "_How about a deal then. I'll have a home built for you in Antarctica and you will stay with me until it's done! Then you can go back living there! Okay?"_

Kagome thought about it for a moment before nodding. England sighed to himself. He knew that building a home in such a place would take years of people going back and forth for supplies and having to take breaks from the blizzards. It would take awhile, but years go by quickly, which was exactly what flattened his mood. Once she had grown up, she'll want to move out, somewhat how America had broken away from him and that still left a sore spot in his heart. He shook his head and just hoped that wouldn't come anytime soon.

He gently picked her up, since she was reluctant to move from Argentina's side and brought her around to formally introduce her to the other few nations that were there. He first walked up to Japan. "_Antarctica, this is Kiku Honda-Japan." _ Japan bowed slightly and offered her a soft smile, which she shyly returned. "_It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." _

Next, England moved onto China and France. "_This is Yao Wang-China."_

China smiled and bowed. "_It's an honor to meet you aru~." _

Kagome smiled, instantly liking him. She could feel a brotherly-like aura around him. "_It's nice to meet you too Yao nii-sama!" _ she said with an innocent smile. China's smile grew and his eyes sparkled. "She called me nii-sama aru~!" he murmured to himself in delight. He could never get Japan to call him that!

France eagerly stepped forward on his turn and kissed the young girl's hand, much to England's dismay. "_And this…this is Francis Bonnefoy-France. He's a hentai."_

France smirked and nodded vigorously, unable to understand the Japanese dialect, only understanding that his name was said.

Kagome giggled softly when France handed her a rose. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and then moved to her other cheek before leaning into her lips. However, England punched him in the eye before he could reach her lips. "You bloody wine-bastard! Don't you dare ever do that again! What is wrong with you? Are you honestly that desperate that you've become a cradle robber?"

France sighed in content and shook his head. "_Non! _I was merely appreciating her beauty! She is _tr__è__ magnifique_!"

England huffed in annoyance and brought Kagome away from the French man. He looked around the room seeing that she now knew everyone in that room. He nodded in approval and then looked softly at the girl in his arms. "_How about we go to my home now?" _

She nodded, feeling hungry and tired. Her stomach gurgled and England's eyes lit up. "_Oh, you must be hungry! I'll make you something good to eat!"_

"Ai-yah! England, you shouldn't kill her the first moment you bring her to your place!" China said with a shake of his head. The other present nations nodded in agreement.

England scowled. "I don't know what the hell is bloody wrong with you all! My cooking is perfectly fine!"

There was a silence throughout the room and he rolled his eyes. "I'll be leaving now."

After their goodbyes, England and Kagome left and he started the journey home. By the time they got there, Kagome felt like she was starving. England took her into the kitchen with him and sat her down at a small table. He went to work at once with making her soup. After he decided it was done, he placed the bowl of unknown substances in front of her. He sat down next to her and looked at her expectantly.

She looked down at the foul smelling, thick soup. It was a brown-black color with weird looking things in it. She grew nervously under to his gaze and picked up a spoonful. Her eyes widened when she saw something move in it. She looked up at England and he waved his hand in a 'go on' motion. She opened her mouth and put the spoon into it. Immediately she wanted to spit it out, but didn't for fear of England getting upset. Tears came to her eyes as she swallowed the foul liquid. England noticed her tears and instantly asked her what was wrong. "_It's awful." _She said with a sniff then felt guilty when she looked at England's rejected face. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "_Awfully good…that is."_

He looked at her happily and clapped. "HA! Those stupid other nations don't know what they're talking about! See? My food is good!"

Kagome looked at him confused not understanding the English that came from his mouth. He looked at her for a moment. "_Oh, I forgot. You don't speak English. We'll have to do something about that. Hmm, ahh! I'll have the best tutor I know come here and teach you English, and maybe another language or two. Alright! We'll have you start tomorrow!"_

**2 years later~**

Kagome walked around in England's manor, trying to find something to do. She had completed her English lessons and was deciding which one she wanted to learn next. France naturally said she should learn his language because of how superior it was compared to all the other languages.

She wandered the halls for a few more moments before stopping in front of England's office. She opened the door to see England writing down things on paper and humming to himself. He looked up as she walked towards him and scowled. "Lass, haven't I told you this before? Knock before entering! One day something bad will happen if you just barge in unannounced."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Mr. England."

England shook his head. "It's fine for now, and call me Arthur, we've been through this."

Kagome nodded and walked over to his desk and watched him sign some papers before putting them aside. He sighed and looked over at her with a soft smile she only ever saw him give her. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you like."

Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. After living two years with Arthur, she had been trying to learn how to cook for herself, as to avoid eating his grotesque food creations. He flipped another paper over and scowled when he read it. "That bloody France."

Kagome gave him a smile. "Is Francis going to visit?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. Well, at least I hope not."

Kagome nodded and looked around at some of the pictures that were adorning the office. One was a photo of all the nations together, it looked old though, and some of the nations looked as if they were going to kill each other.

"Mr-err, Arthur? When will I get to meet the other nations?" she asked as she turned towards him.

He shrugged. "You won't get to meet them all at once, that's for sure, and certainly there are some countries I'd prefer you'd never meet. I think you might be meeting America soon though, as much as he annoys me, we need to talk over a few things."

Kagome nodded and the both of them looked at the door when a loud crash was heard and a loud voice speaking. A much softer voice followed after and Arthur groaned. "Well, that's America."

Said man opened the door and smirked. "Hello there ol' England!"

Kagome looked at him curiously. He had short blond hair and blue eyes along with glasses. He was followed by a guy who looked somewhat like him, only with a lighter, wavier styled hair and a violet colored eyes, although he also had glasses. He had a large bear in his arms, which caught Kagome's attention.

England cleared his throat and when he had America's attention he started off, "Alfred, I'd like you to meet-"

"Hey! Who's this girl?" America interrupted as he looked suspiciously at Kagome.

England felt his eye twitch. "I was just getting there you git! This is Kagome Higurashi. She's Antarctica, and my new charge."

America felt himself tense and his crossed his arms in a childish way. "Yeah? Well, I don't like her."

England rolled her eyes. "Grow up Alfred. You haven't even talked to her!"

America shook his head and ignored what Arthur said. He placed his fist in his hand. "I get it now! She's evil! She brainwashed you Iggy! I'm going to be a hero and save you from her!"

Kagome watched this with a frown. She didn't like this guy. She ignored as he went on with his hero speech and instead walked over to the guy that followed him in. She smiled at him and he blushed lightly when she bowed her head to him. "You can see me?"

Kagome nodded curiously. "Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I be able to?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'm Matthew Williams-Canada, and this is Kumataro…um, I think."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you Matthew! If it's alright that I call you that, and um Kumataro?"

The bear growled lightly. "Kumajirou."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at Canada. "He talks!"

Canada smiled with a blush, "Yeah, he does."

Suddenly America turned around and blinked. "Oh, Mattie! When did you get here?"

Canada frowned. "I've been here…"

Kagome also frowned. "Canada-san, does everyone do that to you or only him?"

Canada shrugged sadly. "That's really everyone's response."

France suddenly burst through the door and grinned when he saw Canada and Kagome. "_Hon~Hon~Hon_~my Matthieu! Ah, and _mon ch____éri_! How lovely!" He went over and grabbed the two in a hug. Canada blushed and tried to escape while Kagome smiled. "Hello Francis!"

France laughed. "Oh~calling me by first name now are we?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Is that not ok?"

France shook his head. "_Non, non. _You may call me whatever you desire." He purred and England threw his coffee cup at France's head. Canada managed to squeeze out his grasp and France smirked. "Ah~ Matthieu! Come back here and be a part of me once again!" Canada blushed and backed away nervously while shaking his head no.

France walked closer and laughed. "You are no fun my Matthieu, let us go do those things we grownups like to do~"

Kagome looked up at France innocently. "Can I do fun things with you guys too?"

England choked and America grinned. "I told you she was weird Iggy!"

France smiled. "Of course _mon ch____éri! __Let us go and do them now!" He turned and started to walk away with Kagome. England yelled and jumped on France's back. "YOU PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU WINE-BASTARD!"_

_France smirked. "Ah~ jealous are we? It's fine __L'Angleterre, _there's room for you also in the bed."

England's face turned red from anger and embarrassment and he quickly took Kagome out of his grasp. "You…you…UGH!" England couldn't even think of any words as he stomped back over to his desk and placed Kagome in his desk chair. He walked over back to France and started yelling at him.

America walked over to Kagome and grinned. "Look-e here dude. I'm the hero and I'm going to save Iggy from a weirdo like you!"

Kagome scowled. "_Teme_."

America blinked for a moment. "Dude, what did you just call me?" Seriously unaware as to what she called him.

Kagome huffed and looked away defiantly. America itched his head, thinking of a good way to get rid of her. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind and he yelled in triumph. "I'm going to send you to Germany so you can be his prisoner!" Kagome tried to protest when he lifted her up but he quickly placed his gloved hand over her mouth and jumped out the window with her.

England looked around, suddenly aware Kagome and America had disappeared. His eyes widened as he frantically looked around. "Where'd he take her?"

Canada walked up to him and pointed towards the window. "He said he was gonna take her to Germany, eh."

England groaned. He didn't have a bad relationship with Germany, but they weren't exactly golly gumdrops with each other either. "Who are you again?" he asked looking at Canada.

"I'm Canada!" he said exasperated.

England nodded. "Alright let's go get Kagome back!"

France sighed blissfully, "You are so passionate _L'Angleterre_! _Oui_! Let's go get her!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome whimpered as America tied her up and placed a piece of tape around her mouth. Confident he had done a good job, he quickly placed her on Germany's doorstep, knocked on the door, then quickly hid in the bushes.

Germany opened the door with a frown, wondering who could be knocking at his door at this time of day. He looked around and didn't see anyone until he looked down to see a girl who looked about 10 years old tied up with a note attached to the rope. It said:

**To Germany,**

**A peace offering from America! **

Germany rolled his eyes. America had definetly kidnapped this girl from somewhere. He looked down in annoyance at the girl who looked up at him curiously. Sighing he untied the rope around her, and helped her to her feet.

America smirked in the bushes and did a victory dance! His plan worked! Now to just stall England. He left quickly to prevent England from finding Kagome.

"And you are?" he asked, his German accent showing through his English. He tapped his foot impatiently for an answer.

She bowed lightly to him. "I'm Kagome Higurashi-Antarctica."

Germany nodded. "I've heard of you. Hm, I suppose you should come in."

She shyly stepped into his home as he shut the door behind her and she quickly took off her shoes and placed them neatly next to his own. He watched her with trained eyes and nodded once she was done. "Can you tell me vhat you are doing here?"

She pouted. "That America kidnapped me and tied me up."

Germany sighed. "And?"

Kagome looked up at him and shrugged. He frowned. "That is it?

Kagome shrugged again, annoying him. "Vell then, come with me and I'll make a call to England to get you. Until then you'll stay here. Understood?"

Kagome nodded seriously at his no-nonsense tone. She followed him to his office and he motioned for her to sit down as he picked up his phone to dial. Just then the door burst open and a man with light brown hair walked in with a plate of pasta in his hands. "Ve~! Look Germany! I've made more pasta~!"

The man looked at Kagome and smiled. "_Ciao_! Who are you?"

Kagome smiled back. "I'm Kagome Higurashi-Antarctica! Who're you?"

The Italian twirled with his pasta in his arms. "I'm Feliciano Vargas-North Italy! Nice to meet you! Want some pasta~?"

Kagome shook her head "Um, no thank you."

Germany tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk as he waited for someone to pick up. After a few tries he gave up with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Italy twirled around humming about pasta and Kagome looked around the big office.

"Ve~I love pasta~pasta~pasta~oh my pasta~!" Italy continued to sing.

Germany's eye twitched. He cleared his throat and looked at Kagome. She looked back at him with her wide eyes and Germany placed his hand to his forehead. "That idiot America."

Kagome kicked her legs back and forth from her spot in the big chair. "I don't like him very much either."

Germany looked up at her once again, this time observing her closely. Her black hair was tied up with a blue ribbon and it seemed England had stuck her in a matching old-fashioned dress, definetly something the older country would do. Her skin was pale, something that seemed pretty accurate if she was Antarctica, not getting much sun, and she her eyes were a dark blue, and with her pale skin it defined them even more.

He looked over at his phone again and then back at Kagome. It started to unnerve him as to how she was just staring up at him expectantly and that Italy kept singing off key about his pasta, he was sure if he didn't get them out of the room soon, he was going to snap. He stood up from his desk.

"Alright, Italy go away. Antarctica, find something else to do, but nothing disruptive." With that said, he grabbed some of his work papers and left the room. He popped back in a moment later with a scowl on his face. "Make sure you don't make a mess." And then left again.

Kagome blinked when Italy grabbed her hand and led her out into the hall and smiled at her. "Let's play hide and go seek!"

Kagome cocked her head to the side for a moment. "But Mr. Germany said not to do anything dis-disput-distub-dis-disruptive!" She finally got out and smiled proudly at herself.

Italy waved his hand through the air. "Oh no. It won't be disruptive Ve~ so let's start now! I'll count and you hide!"

Kagome opened her mouth to start speaking again but quickly shut it when he started counting up and she turned around and jogged down the hall, looking in each room, to try and find a good hiding spot. She wandered around for awhile, somehow getting lost in the process and she stopped and looked around still not having found a good place to hide. She squeaked when she heard Italy's loud voice state that he was done counting and was coming to find her.

She turned when she heard a door to her left open and hoped that it was Germany so that maybe he could help her hide, but when she looked up at the person, it was something she had never seen before. He had silver/platinum blond colored hair and had red eyes. He smirked down at her and leaned down to pick her up.

"And who would you be, cutie?" He asked with the smirk still on his face.

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm Kagome, or rather, I'm Antarctica! Who're you?"

"I'm Prussia also known as Gilbert, I'm sure you've heard of me? I am, after all cooler than those other nations." He grinned and puffed his chest in pride.

Kagome frowned and put a finger to her lips. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't heard of you before. But, it's nice meeting you!"

His eye twitched. "You've…never…heard of me? Not even a story?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope."

He sighed dejectedly. "Ah, well then, Antarctica-chan, might you tell me what you're doing?"

Her smile brightened. "I'm playing hide and go seek with Italy! But, I can't find a good hiding place, and he's coming!"

A sly smirk grew on his lips. "Oh really~? Hm, well then, I have a good hiding spot for you. But, you have to promise me something first."

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she nodded eagerly. "Yes yes! I promise already! Just take me to the spot!"

He snorted. "I haven't even told you yet but whatever, you just have to promise that when you're older, you'll go on a date with me."

She nodded not quite understanding what a date was, but still accepting his terms. He smirked and looked both ways in the hall before walking out the back door. "So, where are we gonna hide?" Kagome asked him sweetly.

He smirked. "Oh~, you'll see."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

muahhahaha! Where is Prussia-kun gonna take Kaggy-chan? Tsk Tsk and look what America started. Oh well~ you'll just have to wait to see what happens! If you guys want the next chapter to come out, you have to do this:

6 reviews-within 2 weeks

10 reviews-within 1 week

Okay? So please review~!


	3. Chapter 3

*Winter Wonderland*

Oh. My. Crackers. You people spoil me! *squeal* I simply enjoy reading all of your reviews! I came home keeping in mind I had left the house seeing there were 5 reviews for the second chapter, and then I come home and POOF! My email was flooded with more reviews! Oh~ If you people keep this up we're all gonna be happy campers!

OMNOMNOM~

Prussia stopped walking after what seemed like hours and Kagome fidgeted impatiently in his arms. "Are we here?"

Prussia smirked and nodded as he came up to a large mansion. He quickly walked up to the front door and looked from side to side to make sure nobody was watching. He snuck in and walked through a few different halls before stopping at particular door. He snickered to himself and set Kagome on the floor. She looked up at him slightly confused. "Aren't we a little to far away for hiding from Italy?"

Prussia shook his head "Nope. So, here's your hiding spot! Italy won't find you here, and when you go inside and make sure you tell the man inside that Hungary sent you. Oh, and he likes it when you track mud and dirt all over his house so-"

Prussia paused, looking around until he found a flower pot and took some of the dirt and smudged it on Kagome's face and on her dress before gently lifting each on of her shoes up and throwing dirt all over them. He back away and admired his work before nodding with a grin on his face. "Now remember, when you get older you'll owe me a date, right Antarctica-chan?"

Kagome nodded. "So, who is the man inside the room?"

Prussia smirked and crossed his arms. "He's Austria, and if he tells you to leave, trust me, that means he just wants you to stay."

With that, he ruffled her hair a bit before sneaking out the door again, leaving her alone. She hadn't much thought of being alone until now. She shifted from one foot to another, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She then took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. She twisted and pulled the door open. Inside was a very neat room, almost as neat as Germany's she noted, and behind a very tidy desk, was a man with a somewhat wavy, brushed back brown hairstyle with violet eyes. He had on a very formal blue outfit and when he looked up at her his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"Who are you? Why are you here? WHY on earth are you so dirty? Well, don't be rude child, introduce yourself!" he scolded her and beckoned her into the room.

She walked into the carpeted room and he screeched. "OH! My crème colored rug! You've…you've ruined it! Bah! Do you know how much that cost me? Don't come any closer! Stay! Sit! No, no don't sit!" he quickly got up in a frenzy and scooped her up into his arms, although he instantly regretted it, and took her out of his office and into the hallway. He all but dropped her out of his arms and he looked at her with a glare. "Who sent you here?"

Kagome smiled up at him remembering the response Prussia had told her to say. "Hungary!"

His eyes widened slightly. "Hungary? Oh, no, now I can't possibly bring you back without seeming rude. If she has decided I must care for you-then I suppose I must."

Kagome blinked looking at him slightly confused before she offered her not so dirty hand to him with a smile. "I'm Antarctica! It's nice to meet you Austria!"

He instantly scowled at her. "No. No. No. That is NOT proper edicate for a young girl such as yourself. It seems I need to get started straight away." Then he looked her up and down in slight disgust. "But, first you need to be bathed. Whoever taught you edicate certainly did a lousy job."

Kagome frowned when he said that and whined, "But England was just getting to this lesson!"

He shook his head scowled waving her off. "Hush. First lesson of the day: no whining. Now, let's get you to the bathroom, before you cause me to waste any more money on carpets. Although I do believe I saw a good looking carpet for €90. Perfect."

He ushered her down the hallway, cringing every time she walked over a piece of carpet, yet not wanting to actually touch her, for fear of getting his clothing dirty. "Then I'd have to get them specially dry-cleaned and that would cost too much!"

Kagome looked up at him. "Instead of buying a new carpet, why don't you just get the rugs shampooed?"

He shook his head. "That would cost too much."

This time Kagome scowled at Austria, "No. You're just cheap!"

Austria glared at her with his lips turned downward. "Lesson two: **Bite your tongue**!"

Kagome glared at him back, and stuck her tongue out at him, something she had seen America do to England back in his office that seemed to rile him up, and sure enough, Austria got very annoyed. "Oooh. You…you! Where is my piano to express myself when I need it? Here, wash yourself now, _please_." He shoved her into the bathroom and waited for her to move. She stuck her nose in the air and just to be spiteful, she said, "I don't know how, so I can't wash myself."

He looked at her exasperated and with a blush. In a softer tone he asked, "W-well, surely you don't expect _me _to wash you…right? Because then…then I'd have to…to see you, well, you know. Even if you are young, that, that wouldn't be decent."

Kagome watched as he stepped inside the room and she scrunched up her nose. "Are you what England would call a 'freaky pervert'?"

His whole face went red and he stepped back from her. "M-me? A pervert? Oh heavens no!"

She shut the door in his face and happily hummed to herself as she got into the bathtub to clean herself. She cleaned herself with some of the soaps Austria had set neatly on a small table next to the tub, purposely using most of it up, so he'd have to buy a new set. She smiled to herself then frowned thinking about how she acted. Would England be proud? Was the first thing she thought and pouted when she knew he wouldn't be happy with her. She had never rebelled before and when she had, it felt…fun. She got out of the tub and dried herself off.

She heard a knock at the door before it opened a crack and Austria averted his eyes and thrust his arm through the door with a clean dress on a hanger. Kagome grabbed it from him and hummed, "Thank you." While he nodded and said a muffled 'your welcome' before shutting the door.

She changed into the dress, which looked foreign to her and she frowned. Why on earth would Austria have a young girl's dress on hand? She shrugged, not thinking too much of it and opened the door with a smile, and walked through the hall until she found Austria playing his piano. It was a soft melody and she smiled and hummed along with it. After he had finished, he swiftly got up from his seat and walked over to her. He kneeled carefully in front of her and beamed. "Now look at you! Miss Antarctica, now you look like a clean, orderly, beautiful young girl." He nodded in content and Kagome looked at him with a wavering smile. Wasn't it a minute ago, that he had been yelling at her? She once again shrugged it off, not deeming the questions important.

He stood and brushed off his jacket. He cleared his throat and held out his hand for her to take. She hesitantly took it and he led her into another room, which looked like a sitting room, a very clean, sitting room. He motioned for her to sit on a cheap looking, yet comfortable, couch. She did so and he straightened himself. "Alright. I'll be back in a moment, stay on this couch and don't move, just like a young lady."

She nodded and he smiled and walked out the room. Kagome looked around and watched an owl clock's tail swing back and forth, making a soft clicking noise as it went. She sighed and swung her feet back and forth. She looked up at the clock again and frowned. Had it honestly been that long? England had taught her about clocks and how they worked, time wise. She knew that when the hand moved, it meant a minute ticked by, but now, it looked as if ten minutes had already passed. She begun to get anxious and used her right thumb to start rubbing against her left thumb, as a sort of nervous habit she had started. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Austria would be back any moment, he didn't abandon her. But those thoughts didn't help and she looked around frantically, trying to find something to occupy her mind with. She hadn't realized she had a nervous habit of rubbing her thumbs against one another, so when she looked down and saw a soft pink patch of skin on her thumb, she was surprised. But she looked around again for something that could distract her, as it was something she had learned she needed to do when she got into this mode, in order to prevent herself from seriously getting upset. So when she finally locked eyes with the identical couch across from where she was sitting, she immediately decided that would be her distraction. She stood up, unsteady on the couch she was on a smiled softly as she looked at the other couch. "They're cheap anyways."

Austria walked down the hall with a brush and a ribbon that he had finally decided on for Kagome to wear. He opened the doors to the sitting room and his jaw dropped. There she was, jumping from one couch to the other, and then onto a table and then back to the couch. She giggled and smiled when she saw him, then excitedly jumped to him, making him drop the items he was holding in order to safely catch her.

He growled annoyed, and plopped her back down on the couch before reclaiming his fallen items. He walked over to her and shook his head. "That is unacceptable."

Kagome pouted. "But it was fun and you left me alone for a long time."

Austria sighed and sat down next to her while turning her away from him. He grabbed her hair and used the brush to work through her hair, roughly at first and then getting softer. He pulled her hair up and brushed the sides all up and tied it in a red ribbon. He nodded, happy with his work and shooed her over to a long mirror had on the wall. She smile and turned around while happily closing her eyes. "It's crooked."

Austria frowned and beckoned her over, intent on doing it until it was straight.

~WW~WW~WW~

England panted and stopped for a moment to rest as he, France, a pouting America, and a reluctant Canada looked at the big German house. England stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later Germany answered and looked at England and the two others. "You're here for Antarctica?"

England nodded stiffly. Germany stepped aside to let them in and shut the door behind them. "Come this way."

France sighed and grabbed onto Canada's arm. "Oh Matthieu~ stay close to me! _L'An__ngleterre _I can't wait to see _mon chéri _again! When I see her I shall kiss her!"

England slapped France on the back of his head. "There is no way in _hell_ I'd let you do that."

America crossed his arms and huffed. "I was being a hero and saved you Iggy!"

England rolled his eyes. "There's no need to be a hero if there isn't a threat you twit."

America hmphed and grumbled, plotting-err I mean thinking about ways to get rid of the girl once they got her back. Maybe Tony would be kind enough to abduct her?

Germany stopped when Italy ran into him and scowled. "Vatch vhere you're going! Vhere is Antarctica?"

Italy smiled and shrugged. "I don't know! We were playing hide and go seek, but I can't find her anywhere! Ve~"

Germany frowned. "Vhat you mean you can't find her?"

Just then a door opened and closed as Prussia walked in, with a content smirk on his face. "Prussia, have you seen Antarctica?"

Prussia smirked, which angered England. "The cute little thing? Yeah, I did. She wanted to hide so I took her over to Austria's to hide there."

Germany felt a vein pop. "YOU DID VHAT?"

England yelped in annoyance and America smiled smugly to himself.

~WW~WW~WW~

"It's still crooked~" Kagome hummed happily to Austria as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looking at him through the mirror for the 14th time. He stood in frustration and scowled. "Then let it be crooked! I could care less now!"

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and into the kitchen to grab her something to eat. He looked down at her as he pulled out a chair and allowed her to get on before pushing the chair in and seating himself. He had already set up the man plates and utensils that were now in front of the both of them. He had a glass of wine in front of him, and she had a glass of water in front of her. She smiled at him and pointed at her glass. "Is this from a bottle?" Although she already knew the answer.

He cleared his throat. "No. It's tap."

She sighed. "Cheap-o."

He scowled and tried to ignore what she had just said. "Right now I will teach you about each single utensil and napkin and how to use them. You will not eat until you get this right, understand?"

Kagome nodded, confident this would be easy, she did after all, eat off these fancy looking plates in France's house before. How hard could it be?

He told her to pick up the main course fork and she smiled as she picked up the smaller of the two. Bingo. "Wrong." He said with a shake of his head and she placed back.

"Alright, pick up your glass. The right way." He told her and she reached out and wrapped her whole hand around the large part of the glass and she grinned smugly. "Wrong." He stated again and she pouted as her stomach growled. Something told her this would take awhile.

Okay! That's another chapter for you superb reviewers! When I was reading your reviews, I smiled :D! 16+ reviews after the second chapter! Wow! Now that I know so many of you want to keep reading, here's the requirements for my next chapter:

7 reviews-within two weeks

14 reviews-within one week.

Thank you and keep on reviewing! Pyyyooonn~!


	4. Chapter 4

*Winter Wonderland*

Haha! You guys got a few reviews over what I asked for so here's another chapter! The review amount it'll take me to post will stay the same from now on, or go down, and it will always be on the bottom of every chapter just in case you guys forget, although some of you might not care :D! But anyways, I'm posting this chapter now also because I have three HUGE tests I have to study for this week, and I probably won't have time to update. Also, if I promise you guys a chapter after a certain amount of time and it hasn't be posted after two weeks, that's usually because of school, but any free time I have will go into the chapter until its done, 'kay? Another lil' note before I go on, I enjoy it when people have ideas and they tell me and I can incorporate them into the story, so feel free to! Of course, I won't tell you who's idea I'll be using until the end of that chapter when I thank them for their idea. Alright! On with the show! After this message :D -

NOTE!- for those who aren't big on reading the whole author note and that might read too fast to remember some things in the story, in the first chapter and half of the second, she looks to be about 7 or 8 years old and Kagome looks about 9 or 10 in the second half of chapter two, and now. **But, **Kagome is in reality about 100 or so years, nobody is too sure not even her since she was wandering around for awhile. Also stayed tuned at the end for a short geography lesson.

~*~WW*~*~WW*~*~*~*WW~*~*~*~WW*~*~

"Wake up."

Kagome groaned and turned around in her bed. "Noooo. You can't make me!"

She heard a sigh and then the covers were yanked off her, successfully making her cold in the early morning. She curled up into a ball and stubbornly kept her eyes closed. She heard soft footsteps leave the room and she smiled, content she had won.

Soon though, the footsteps returned. "One last warning, get out of the bed. _Please._"

Kagome shook her head. She curled up even tighter and smiled to herself. "England always lets me sleep in."

"Well, that's because he has not trained you well."

Kagome growled softly. "I'm not a dog!"

There was a light sniff. "Well, you could've fooled me."

There was a moment of silence and Kagome wondered if he had gone away yet. Suddenly, a cold, wet feeling went all over her body and she screeched. She jumped out of the bed, now soaking wet, and shivered as she glared up at Austria with a now empty bucket in his hand.

He shook his head in disdain, although she could swear she saw a smirk creeping at the edge of his lips, and she pouted, not thinking it funny at all. "The way you acted, you would think you weren't one of the coldest places on earth!"

Kagome shivered again. "I've been living in a warmer place, and got used to it. I'm sure if _you _had cold water dumped on you-you wouldn't be happy either." 

He shrugged. "I get up too early for those silly pranks anyway. Now, let's go back over the table setting and how to use each utensil, it took you long enough last night to figure it out."

Kagome nodded and clenched her teeth together in order to try to stay warm. She followed him out into the hall with her arms wrapped around her and her wet nightgown, and gave a small sneeze. Austria decidedly stopped and Kagome bumped into him, causing him to turn around and glare at her.

"Well?" he asked stomping his foot impatiently on the ground. Kagome looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes at her, "You silly thing, go and change into clean clothes! I don't know why on earth you would think I would want you get everything in my home wet and moldy!"

Kagome smiled up at him. "Alright, thank you for your concern Mr. Austria."

Austria huffed with a slight blush. "I just don't want you to ruin anything else in my home, now move along." He said gently pushing her towards her temporary room.

She nodded and skipped over to her room, and quickly changed, then ran out the room, and stopped in front of Austria. He nodded, turned and took her into a large room where his piano sat in the middle of the room.

"I've decided that we can practice the table issues later, as for now, I'll teach you a piece on a piano." He walked over and sat down and nodded her over. She stood next to him as he played a few chords then stopped. He told her to do what he just did and she copied him nearly perfect. He smiled. "Ah, wonderful! It seems that you can at least learn an instrument quickly. After all, what gentleman would I be if I didn't teach you piano and send you back to Hungary that way?"

Kagome frowned and looked at him. "Why do you keep saying that I came from Hungary? Is it because of what Prussia told me to tell you?"

Austria let his fingers slip onto the low keys on the piano which made an ominous sound. His eye twitched and he looked at her. "Do you mean to say Prussia sent you here?"

Kagome nodded with a sweet smile. "Yup, he said I could hide here from Italy!"

Austria pursed his lips together and didn't say anything as he looked thoughtfully into space. Kagome silently moved away from him and onto the other side of the piano. She looked curiously at something under the piano and grabbed the thick stick out from underneath it with a good tug. The piano then quivered and Kagome looked at it curiously then back down at the stick "Um, Austria?" she asked. "What's this thing for?" She held onto the side of the piano and used it to help to herself stand back up. Austria's eyes flickered over to her hand before his eyes widened and he quickly stood up. "No! Put that back! It's-"

Suddenly, the piano groaned one last time before a leg snapped and the whole thing tilted and fell to the ground. "there to help hold it up…" he quietly mumbled and stared in shock at his now broken instrument. Kagome nervously put the stick back into the piano pile and took a step back in embarrassment. "Oops."

Austria took a deep, shaky, breath and placed his hands on his forehead. "You're going back to England."

Kagome pouted. "But, why? I was going to finish those mud pies Prussia told to leave in your office."

"M-mud pies? There are mud pies in my office?"

Kagome nodded and he grabbed her into his arms and ran to the door. He opened it and shoved her out. "Never come here again when Prussia sends you! Go back to England! You are costing me too much! Now I'm going to have to bill England for all of these-these horrid incidents."

Kagome dusted herself off and begun walking away from the house, but, to finish things up, she turned around and smiled again at Austria. "Well, the piano looked cheap anyway. Goodbye Austria, it was nice meeting you, just be careful where you sit!"

She hummed to herself as he nervously spluttered to himself and shut the door angrily. Kagome walked, following a path and into a small town. She smiled as she watched everyone look happy with their buying from each other in market stalls. Her stomach grumbled and she looked towards the pastry shop. She walked in and pulled out a fair amount of euros she had "borrowed" from Austria. "I'll pay him back later." She nodded to herself and bought a few pastries to eat on the go.

She wasn't exactly too sure where she was going, only that she was going to follow the path and see where it took her, hoping it would be interesting. She walked on for a few hours and yawned. She swayed slightly and then blinked. She looked up at the darkening sky and frowned. She would have to find a safe place to sleep. She continued onward, still yawning occasionally. She shivered at the decrease in temperature, wishing she hadn't got so used to the warm areas. She was fine without a coat, just a slightly cool, tingling sensation rested on her skin as the cold wind blew by.

After a few more moments she bumped into someone and looked up. She smiled as she saw Germany frowning down at her. She yawned and he picked her up, holding her in front of him underneath her arms and she smiled. "Hello, Mr. Germany."

He nodded. "Hello, I vas looking for you. After you went missing England showed up and went in search of you."

Kagome blinked. "Oh, he was looking for me?"

Germany nodded, "_Ja_, he was, I'll bring you back to my home, and keep a close eye on you until England comes for you, understand."

Kagome nodded. "Okie Dokie!"

Germany then put her down and he frowned slightly, although didn't mind too much when she grabbed his hand in her own. He started to walk away, when a tomato hit him square in the back of his head. He turned around with a glare on his face and then rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare take her anywhere you pedophile!" Kagome turned and looked at the annoyed Italian-looking man.

"What's a pedophile?" she questioned Germany who looked extremely annoyed.

"That's nothing you need to know at your age." He said while again rolling his eyes at the Italian new comer.

"A pedophile is what Germany is right now! You see! This is the perfect reason why I hate you! Now I shall get revenge for all those times you humiliated me and now I shall embarrass you in front of all the other countries!" he said while looking proud of himself.

Kagome smiled and walked over to him, unfazed when he quickly picked her up and started walking away quickly. "Oh, is a pedophile good? And what's your name?"

"Nooo, a pedophile is not good. I'm South Italy, by the way." S. Italy now identified himself with. Germany stopped him with one hand on his shoulder and a scowl.

"_Nien. _She's coming with me! As for 'revenge', you were the one who humiliated yourself!"

S. Itlay huffed and then feinted past Germany, who fell for it, and ran as quickly as he could in the opposite direction. Kagome blinked back at Germany who was running to try and keep up, but Italy seemed slightly faster, and managed to lose him after awhile.

"So, where are we going Sitily?" she asked sweetly.

S. Italy cringed. "Sitily? What kind of nick-name is that?"

She smiled. "Well, you are South Italy, and it would be too long to call you so, you are Sitily!" she nodded happily and he shook his head.

"You'll be safe from that pedo once I take you to Spain!" he said.

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "Ooh! We're going to Spain? Is that anywhere near Argentina? If so, can we visit him? Huh? No? Then can I go back to England now? Please? Please? PUH-LEASE?"

Italy groaned and shoved a tomato into her mouth which he chewed on quietly, until it was small enough that she could squeeze it out of her mouth. "So, is that a yes?"

~*~*WW~*~*~WW*~*~WW*~*~

Ok, that's this chapter! For the not-so-learny-lesson:

Okay, so some people are asking why Kagome is Antarctica, if Antarctica is a continent? Well, is this not fanfiction? After all, Australia is a continent and there is an a.p.h. character for there. Also, Oceania is the region around Australia, not the continent itself. Oceania consists of three minor category regions. You can google or research more info if you want.

Ok, for those of you who have a sense of humor, no matter how small, you must check out this hilarious website that is the opposite of the wikipedia and gives mostly negative info about everything, and one article features Hetalia! Here is the link, remove the ( DOT ) and put an actual period there.

Uncyclopedia ( DOT ) wikia ( DOT ) com/wiki/Axis_Powers_Hetalia

Next chapter requirements:

7- within 2 weeks

14- within 1 week


	5. Chapter 5

Hello darling reviewees….if that is even a word, I know I owe you guys a chapter so here it is! I apologize for some grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I hastily put it up for you all to read, so I didn't take the extra time to re-read it to check for mistakes like those. But anyways, thanks for all your amazing reviews! That's what keeps me going!

~*~WW*~*~WW*~*~*~WW*~

Kagome groaned and yanked down on S. Italy's shirt. He looked down at her with a scowl on his face. "Yes? What is it?"

"Are we there yet? I'm bored, and hungry! Can we at least play a game?" she whined with a pout as she reached up to pull on the stray piece of hair hanging from his head-to which he dodged her hand and sighed in relief.

"Don't touch my hair!" he said, now getting slightly annoyed.

Kagome frowned and looked at him. "Why not?"

He shook his head. "Because. That's why."

"That's not a good answer!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I think it's perfectly logical!"

"No! It's not! You're just mean!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

S. Italy huffed and placed her on the ground, none too gently. She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped away, clearly agitated. She stopped when she reached a large home and she opened her mouth in surprise at how pretty it was. She turned around eagerly towards S. Italy.

"Sitily! Are we here? Is this it? Huh? Huh?" she asked jumping around him.

"Yes! Yes it is!" he shouted and dragged her by her hand into the finely decorated place. She looked around with big eyes at all the amazing artifacts that were hanging on the walls or surrounded by glass cases. The place almost looked like a museum.

She clumsily bumped into S. Italy when he stopped short at a door and barged right in. Kagome looked from behind him at a man who had dark brown hair and tanned skin. He looked up and smiled.

Kagome waved shyly before glaring up at S. Italy. "England says you're supposed to knock before going into a room someone else is in!"

S. Italy scoffed before walking in front of the tanned man and pushed Kagome forward. "I found Antarctica almost being taken away by Germany, and you know how…weird he is! Especially involving **these **types of things, _no_?"

Kagome scowled and the man let out a rich laugh. "_Sí, sí,_ of course he is!" he rolled his eyes, used to his friend's over exaggerated behavior and merely going along with it to humor him. He looked over at Kagome, who looked boldly straight back at him. He stood up from his place behind his desk and dragged his chair over to the front of his desk. Kagome watched as he slowly did this and finally, although taking his time, sitting down into the chair and grabbing her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He looked down at her, clearly amused, and smiled kindly.

"So, you are Antarctica? I am Spain, _encantado de conocerte_, ah, excuse me, that means nice to meet you." He grasped her much smaller hand in his big one and shook it gently.

Kagome beamed up at him. "I'm happy to meet you too! It's so nice here! England was going to show me around, but he's always so busy with politics! I don't even know what politics are! Well, I mean, someone explained them to me once, but I don't get the idea."

She looked into his green eyes and he smiled. "Well then, I think I will have to explain that to you, but, for now, I suppose I should call England over here to get you, I'm sure he misses you, and you him, _sí_?"

He stood up with her in his arms and made his way towards S. Italy, and gently pushed Kagome into his arms. "Don't put her down." Spain said while waving his finger and picking up his telephone. He leaned over onto the desk and waited patiently for someone to pick up. He glanced up at S. Italy to see that he was about to place her onto the floor. He sighed inwardly and said, "Romano, _por favor, _I said **not** to put her down." The southern part of Italy grumbled and lifted her back in his arms, hearing a slight edge to Spain's voice.

Kagome reached up and tried once again to grab the stray piece of hair from his head and nearly succeeded again, when the male, with eyes wide and annoyed, he put her out at arms length. She was still struggling in his arms, reaching towards the hair when he started speaking again. "I don't see why I have to hold her."

Spain put the phone down and picked it up again, this time dialing a different number, England's cell phone number to be exact, of all the odd inventions the humans created, this was by far the most useful, well in Spain's point of view, and he only hoped the other country he was dialing knew how to work the contraption.

He looked over at Italy smiled. "Why, did you not know? When you put a child down for even a moment, you look away and when you look back, they are gone halfway across the world! Although, I'm sure it's never happened before, but just to be sure!" he said with a smile and his eyes lit up when England's startled voice answered.

"Yes, yes? H-hello? Is this thing on? Hellloooo?" the country on the other line asked.

Spain laughed. "_Sí_! I'm here! Now, I just wanted to tell you that Antarctica is here, and safe. Would you like to come and get her?"

A happy sigh came from the other side. "Yes! I'll be there soon, just-just don't move her!"

Spain nodded, "Do not worry _amigo_, she will stay put."

With that, both males hung up. Spain looked over to Kagome and smiled. "England said he will be here very shor-" he was cut off when his door burst open and there stood a very determined and panting England, with his hands in fists. America had his hands and body slung on England's back and he looked surprised, with his hair tousled and his glasses crooked. He looked around the room in a daze. "England…is fast." Was all he said before he fell off England's back and passed out on contact with the floor.

Spain looked at England surprised. "Oh, that was…quick."

England nodded, still unable to talk from lack of oxygen and walked briskly over to a startled S. Italy, and took Kagome out of his arms. He took a few breathes to steady his breathing and looked down at the girl. "You…are…troublesome." He said.

She gave him a smile that caused him to do the same. "England! You're here! I missed you! Can we go home now? I'm tired."

England nodded. "Oh, believe me, as soon as we get back, I'm going to bed." He sighed and walked over to Spain with a weak smile. "Thank you for phoning me. I don't believe I would have been able to find her otherwise."

Spain nodded. "_¡No hay problema! _You go home and rest, but make sure you keep a close on her, you wouldn't want her to end up anywhere else would you?"

England vigorously shook his head no and Spain leaned forward and took Kagome's face in his hands, and placed a kiss on either side of her cheek before saying goodbye. England yawned, grabbed America by the back of his collar, and dragged him outside while Kagome said goodbye to Spain.

With most of his energy gone, carrying a young girl, and dragging a country behind him, he trudged on home, forgetting to drop America in some random country on the way there. He somehow got his door to his home opened and dropped America in front of him as he walked inside, and accidentally stepped on him with a "whoops" and then stumbled into the first room he could, which was thankfully the living room, and he fell down onto the couch with Kagome in his arms.

He closed his eyes instantly and his breathing evened out. Kagome pouted. "I'm hungry."

He nodded groggily. "Uh-huh." He held her securely in his arms, just in case America tried anything funny again, he would wake up if he tried to take Kagome away. Something told him this would be a short time he got to spend with her before she was whisked away somewhere else, but for now, all he could do was sleep.

Kagome whined as her stomach grumbled. "But I'm _**hungry**_!" England snored as a response and she frowned. She would have to find a way to escape England's steel-like grasp, but for now, she would have to wait, until maybe Alfred got up and would be able to get her something to eat. So, she shrugged and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift into the dream world.

~*WINTER WONDERLAND*~

Okay, I know this chapter is late, but with the holidays going on, it's been chaotic! I've been buying gifts for everyone so…*throws virtual presents out to everyone* Happy Holidays! Also, please review! I know most of you just add my story to favorites and stuff, hey, I get the emails! So please review! I want at least 10 to continue the next chapter! It only takes about 30 or so seconds (ahem depending on your internet connections ) But anyway, this one is kind of short since I barely had any time to squeeze this one in!


	6. Chapter 6

*Winter Wonderland*

Oh, faithful reviewers, I love you all. *sniffs* Now, I'm typing away at all these chapters for this story along with my other fanfictions, so for those of you waiting for those other stories, be a little more patient! I'd also like to thank Bloodcherry: thank you so so sooo much for those Spanish corrections! ^.^;;; I haven't taken Spanish in years (not that I was ever good at it!) and am now taking another language (not like I'm good at this one either XD!) But, yes I do appreciate those language corrections, especially since we're dealing with so many places around the globe, so if I ever mess up anything language related, feel free to tell me! Thanks much! Also, yes, in a few more chapters there will be Kagome…hitting puberty! YAY! *Whole room claps* Ah, the sweet joys of it all~ Then there will definetly be an older Kagome! Oh…and um…and to The Amazing Sakumachan (did I spell that right?) oh, how you flatter me! *Blushes and waves fan in front of face and squeals* you called me authoress-sama! You spoil me! Sorry, to others if I haven't responded to some of your reviews, I'm on a semi-tight schedule today! Now enjoy.

~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~

Kagome whimpered and reached her hands out towards the steaming cheeseburger sitting so close to her on the coffee table, yet oh so far. Its scent and looks taunted her as she desperately tried to grab it. She scowled at the _still _sleeping England and groaned, and then her stomach added on to the noise. The sound of footsteps caused her ears to perk up and she looked around hopefully for the person who was entering the room. She watched as America lazily strolled in, and sat down on the couch on the opposite side of Kagome and England. He had a smug look on his face as he crossed his legs on the coffee table and started nibbling on his own burger and slurping his large soda.

"America! You're here! England won't let go and I'm _so _hungry, and there's a cheeseburger…right…there." She put emphasis on her last words and she once again, tried, pitifully, to reach for the not-so-healthy item.

America smirked as he took another sip of his drink. "I know."

Kagome's smile faltered for just a moment as she looked at America. "Could you pass it to me?" She put her hand out, palm up, in a receiving manner.

America shook his head negatively in an eager fashion and took a huge bite of his burger while letting a soft moan of pleasure escape his lips. "Nnnnooopppeee!"

Kagome gasped and looked at him horrified. "Then help me get out of England's arms?"

He took a long, and painfully slow sip out of his straw, from his drink, and seemed to think about it before cheerfully looking at her again. "Nuh-uh!"

"B-but, I'm so **hungry, **please?" she whined and he stood up and she smiled sweetly up at him.

He walked over to her, kneeled down and waved the sweet-smelling piece of food in front of her face. "Do you want this~?" he mocked and laughed when she nodded.

"Well, you're not gonna get it! Ever! SO HA HA HA!" he stood up proudly and smiled, content with himself.

Kagome looked back at the burger on the table then back at him. "Wait, did-did you put that cheeseburger on that table in front of me to make me even more hungry?"

America crossed his arms over his chest, after he took the last big bite of his meal. "Yuuuup! It was pretty smart of me wasn't it? After all, I need to make sure Iggy doesn't fall under your evil spell!"

Kagome frowned. "I thought you didn't believe in magic and stuff."

America abruptly turned away and sniffed loudly, drowning out her words. "ANYWAY, I'm going to save Iggy from _you._"

Kagome looked from him to the extra cheeseburger on the table and back to him in frustration. She huffed and her lips quivered when her stomach growled again.

"Why? Why are you so mean to me? I'm just _**hungry**_." She sniffed and soft tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. America stiffed and looked at her with wide eyes and took a small step forward. _Please don't let her cry! _He chanted to himself as he took another step closer to her and she suddenly burst into tears. He paled and ran over to her and placed his gloved hand over her mouth.

"No no no no no no! Shhhhh, you're gonna wake up Iggy!" he winced when she started to wail even louder and England twitched restlessly in his sleep.

_Chhhhooommmmpppp_

America's eyes widened as he placed one of his own hands over his mouth to keep from crying out and he looked at his other hand…which was currently in the mouth of Kagome. She had angry tears streaming down her face as she bit down even harder when he tried to pull his hand away from her. Eventually, he succeeded and scowled.

"You bit me!" he said and pulled his glove off only to see bite marks and a thin trail of red trailing down from one of the indents. He looked over at her in near disbelief, "And made me bleed! I've-I've never been bitten before! You made me bleed."

His eye twitched as he pouted and started sulking away to another room. "She made me bleed, and so easily too, that's not fair! Un…cool. No way, nuh-uh. DUDE! It huuuurrrrttttss! Owwww!" he mumbled and grumbled to himself and turned around to send a dirty look back to the young female but he froze.

The endless tears had ceased to flow down her face, but the soft marks they made were still there and her eyes were puffy and red. She looked at him with a mix of sadness and anger. She looked over to England and started pulling on his collar gently at first, but then with more force as she tried to wake him up. America quickly ran over and grabbed her arms to stop her from waking him. But, of course, that didn't stop her as she struggled and kicked America in the face several times and started screaming, she stopped for a moment when England let out a loud, obnoxious snore and Kagome and America shared a look that said "how is he still sleeping?" before they continued what they were doing.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Kagome growled out angrily as she accidentally ended up kicking England's stomach, which caused him to grunt.

America looked around wildly for something to try and tie her arms and legs together to prevent her from doing any more harm, perhaps gag would help, he nodded to himself and his eyes widened when she started to cry again and this time started hitting England in the face. "Arthur! Wake up! He's hurting me!"

England frowned in his sleep and shifted more than he had before. America once again clamped his hand over her mouth as she struggled.

"ARTHUR!" she yelled out, although it was muffled by America's hand. He looked around quickly and grabbed the cheeseburger on the table and held it in front of her, instantly shutting her up. It became very quiet, with only England's light breathing and the occasional snoring.

America blinked at the suddenly quiet girl. "Was this seriously all I needed to do to shut you up?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Gimme that. **Now.**"

America shivered at her now pissed off voice. He held it in front of her and when he didn't give it to her, she started to softly cry again. "W-woah! Don't cry! O-okay, look, I'll give you this and get you out of Iggy's grip…if you don't tell him about this."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I thought you weren't scared of him.

America's chest puffed up and he smirked. "Nope! Of course not, he's just too loud when he's angry and I don't wanna hear that so…"

Kagome looked up at him. "You just don't want to get scolded by him, right?"

America shook his head vigorously. "Not true, at all."

Kagome sniffed and shook his free hand as if to say it was now a done deal. America smugly smiled and placed the food down so he could use both hands to free her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled, but that only got her slightly loosened from England's steel grasp. America shook his head. "He can never let go, can he?"

"You are weak."

America blinked and huffed at the young girl. "I am not! If I'm so weak, how come I'm a hero, huh? Heroes aren't weak! Besides, if I crush your bones, Iggy would never let it go!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You just think you are a hero. I'm sure even Francis is stronger than you!"

America's eyes flashed. "That is untrue! I'm strong, watch!" he said as with one, seemingly easy tug, which knocked the breath out of Kagome, he yanked her from England's arms and they both fell back on the carpeted floor.

"See, I'm strong." America said as he pointed him thumb at himself and smugly grinned.

Kagome smiled. "That doesn't mean you are strong! Arthur could have just changed his grip." America grumbled under his breath and shoved the burger, not-so-nicely into her mouth. She didn't complain, though, as she happily chewed on the food that was given to her.

She sat comfortably in America's lap as he moodily slurped up the last drops in his soda and she finished her meal. England finally stirred on the couch and stretched with him arms over his head. He reached around for Kagome and bolted upright when he found she was no longer next to him. He sighed in relief to see her sitting with America, right across from him, but was angered when he saw the tear streaks on her cheeks and her puffy eyes. He stood up and stomped over to the both of them.

His eyes went accusingly over to America and he started yelling at him, "America, what-" he then gasped as Kagome jumped into his arms and nuzzled his neck.

"Arthur! America was so mean to me! He wouldn't feed me and-and he was just _so _mean." She whined to him and hid her smug look from England, but allowed a gaping America to see.

England's eyes narrowed as he glared at America, whom stood up and waved his hands around. "No way dude! I wasn't being mean! I-I gave her food…"

England was about to yell at him when Kagome beamed up at him. "Arthur-_kun_, could you call France over so he can make me something to eat? I'm still hungry."

England smiled at her. "Why would you want that good for nothing wine bast-err I mean man to make you something to eat when you have me? I am a great cook you know! Come now, I'll whip up something really tasty just for you lass."

Kagome's eyes widened as England started walking away and she looked back at America in panic. "Oh no! Wait, I'm really not hungry anymore, honest! America wasn't being mean to me at all, right Alfred? We are best friends forever, and I want to play with him, no no no! Alfred help me!" she extended her hand out desperately towards him but now it was his turn to smile smugly and wave innocently to her. "Bye-bye! Enjoy your meal!" he laughed and walked away to go look around in England's study as Kagome was taken to get food, or at least Arthur's definition of food.

America opened the office door and sat down in an open chair and sighed to himself. England would now surely scold him thanks to that stupid girl. If only she wasn't so cute…then he could really do something awful, like having his alien friend, Tony, abduct her, or even maybe…a smirk made its way onto his lips. He could drop her off on Russia's doorstep. _That _would be fun. He started plotting, or rather, planning things to do when England came in the room which a scowl marring his face.

"Alfred! What the hell makes you think you can bully Kagome around?" he asked, very annoyed.

America stood up defensively and huffed. "Bully? I'm not bullying her at all! She's evil Iggy, very evil, and I will stop her from…from doing whatever is it that's evil that she is doing." He slammed his hand on England's desk to prove his point, but the desk cracked in half and England's eyes widened.

"Oops." America said as he sheepishly laughed and picked up both halves and placed them together. "See? Good as new!" but as soon as the words left his lips, the desk collapsed completely, sending England's papers and other documents going flying throughout the room.

"You fucking broke my desk and bullied Kagome! I'm going to kill you!" England yelled as he grabbed onto America and the both started wrestling.

"I'm telling you Iggy! She's evil, she's making us fight now too!" America shouted and he captured England in a headlock, but England squirmed out and punched him in the face.

A soft knock at the door and Kagome stepped in. "Can I go to bed now?"

England smiled softly at her as he held America's collar in one hand and his other hand raised to punch him again. "Oh, of course, we'll be quiet!"

America glared at the girl who smiled and waved to the both of them cutely. Her evil cuteness. "Goodnight~" she said and left the room.

"She's seriously evil!" America protested as he and England continued to fight, although, their fighting was of course always half-heartedly. America would find away to keep Kagome away from England. He was sure of it.

~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~

Sorry for yet another short chapter, but I have other things to work on, so thanks for reading and please keep reviewing! You guys help me with my ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! So very sorry for the long update wait!

~3 Years Later~ **Kagome looks roughly to be about 13 years old in human years**

Kagome smiled contentedly to herself as she walked along the long hallway. She was having trouble sleeping and she had a bad feeling in her lower, stomach area. She walked a little longer before she stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. Inside was the bathroom and she quietly shut the door behind her. It was about 3 in the morning and she didn't want to wake up England, or even America, who slept over. She had been trying to figure out why exactly it was that she was now constantly arguing over literally nothing with America more than usual and why sometimes she felt happy, then sad, and then angry in a snap.

She tiredly lifted the toilet seat and pulled down her underwear. She sat down on the seat and blinked owlishly. She heard France mention something about hormones, teenage girls, and 'the Talk.' She wasn't sure what this 'talk' was, but she was positive it wasn't something bad. At least, she hoped not. She yawned and lazily pulled a piece of toilet paper from beside her. She looked down for a moment as she dropped the now used tissue into the toilet. Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror as she looked down in the bowl.

She let out a horrified squeal as she pulled up her undies and rushed out of the room. She ran down the hall and she whined loudly. She heard a nearby door open and she saw a disheveled America stumble out. Kagome ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist. America yawned and patted her head. "Wassup Kaggie?" he mumbled.

She whimpered and held him tighter. "I'm hurt Alfred!"

America was instantly jolted awake by that and he looked at her alarmed. He decided that although he may not like the 'evil' girl much, he would at least keep her cute self safe and that he himself would be her downfall. He couldn't have others messing with his heroic plans now could he? It wasn't as if he actually _cared _for the adorable teen, right?

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly in worry.

"No! I need to go wake up Arthur! Go get me a band aid!" she shouted as she let go of him and sprinted down the hall. She made a few turns and barged into England's room. She dashed over to his bed, and pounced on him, earning a surprised grunt from the nation.

Arthur bolted up and stared at the young teenager. "What is it?"

Kagome sniffed and small beads of water formed at the corners of her eyes. "Oh Arthur! It's _awful_!"

"What? What?" he asked, now worried for the girl. "Are you hurt, or sick?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm hurt!"

"Where is the injury?" England asked, looking over her hands and face.

Kagome shook her head and pointed downward on her body. "I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die!"

England paled as she finished her statement and looked down. "Um, bleeding?"

Kagome nodded and whimpered. "Down there?" he continued weakly.

Another nod. They heard a laugh come from the doorway as Alfred held his sides. "I guess we won't need these!" he dropped a box of band aids on the floor. He snickered and pointed towards England. "Ha Ha."

Kagome frowned at some hidden meaning that went between the two. "Why is this so funny? I'm _hurt_! And yes, I do need those band aids, see?" Kagome lifted up her night gown for the two nations to see a small bloodstain on her underwear. England blushed and quickly pulled down her dress. America laughed even harder and soon fell to the ground. England scooped Kagome up and rushed out of the room.

"I'll take you to the store." He mumbled, still with a blush on his face.

Kagome looked up at him puzzled. "Why do we need to go to the store? We have bandages."

His blushed deepened as he urgently went out the front door and ran as fast as he could to the nearest 24/7 convenience store. His white shirt and green frog boxers swayed in the wind. "It, uh, well, it doesn't quite work like that."

"Why not? If we use band aids, it'll stop the bleeding right?" Kagome questioned and England groaned.

"N-no, it's kind of complicated, see. And, you're turning into a fine lass, but there are certain things that come with that. Certain _female _things that is." England sweat dropped to himself. This type of stuff was much easier to explain to America.

Kagome frowned. "Female things?" she repeated.

England nodded and happily charged into the nearest open store. He looked around wildly and a familiar laugh met his ears. "Ah, _hola_, England. How are you on this fine night." He looked over to see Spain behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?" England asked.

Spain shrugged. "I got bored. So, I decided to do some work. Now, what can I help you with?"

Kagome chose this moment to pipe in. "I'm bleeding! Arthur says it's a female thing." She said while pointing to her crotch.

Spain paused for a moment before laughing. He walked from behind the counter and put an arm around England. "Here, let me show you to the aisle you need to be in."

England grumbled lightly as Spain snickered and led them to the feminine products area. Spain hummed to himself as he gestured to the many items littering the shelves. England gaped as he looked at the many products. "H-how do I know which ones to buy?"

Spain smirked. "Well, good thing I'm here tonight! Well, let me see." He looked over at Kagome then back to the wall thoughtfully. He reached over and grabbed a softly wrapped, blue package. He smiled and held it up. "This size and thickness should be good for her. It's a small amount of blood, correct?" Kagome nodded and he gently grabbed her from England's grasp and led her away to the back of the store. England followed silently behind them. "Why do you know so much?" he asked. Spain shrugged and walked over to a bathroom.

He set Kagome down and smirked. "Alright, I suppose I shall come in with you and help to teach you how to put these on." He winked at Kagome, who took the blue package from him in wonder. England growled and softly pushed Spain. "There's no way you are going in the bathroom with her!"

Spain raised an eyebrow, with the smirk still on his face. "The perhaps you will go and teach her how to put one of these on?"

England blushed as he looked over at Kagome who was busy reading the back of the package. "W-well, I, um." Spain nodded.

"That is what I thought." He said as he grabbed Kagome's hand. A lady walked by and stared at the two. England stared back and Spain waved.

"Spain, you aren't thinking of going into the bathroom with a young girl, are you?" the lady asked in disbelief.

Spain smiled sheepishly. "She needs help with these." The lady rolled her eyes. "You're just as bad as France!" She walked over to Kagome.

"Hello, I'm Seychelles!" she cheerfully hugged the teen.

Kagome smiled. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" England asked tiredly. After all, why did all the other nations always come to him?

Seychelles smiled. "Why aren't I here? Actually, I was passing through to go see France!"

England sighed. "France is south of here."

Seychelles blinked. "Oh, really?"

Kagome coughed and caught the attention of the female nation. "Oh! Of course. She needs help!" Seychelles walked Kagome into the bathroom.

Spain hummed again and England shifted from foot to foot. "So, you're going to give her, 'the Talk'?" Spain waggled his eyebrows and the flustered country.

England spluttered. "I-I guess I'll have to, you know, t-talk to her about _it_."

Spain nodded cheerfully. "If you need help, I'm available."

England shook his head. "No, I don't need you explaining it to her. I-I can do it just fine, thanks."

Spain chuckled. "All right then."

The countries waited another few moments in silence until Kagome walked out of the bathroom followed by Seychelles. England quickly scooped her up as she said goodbye to the others. "It was nice meeting you Sey-_chan_!" Kagome smiled and waved.

They left the store and England trudged home. "Arthur, Sey-_chan_ told me about the bleeding thing, but, what about the other talk? She told me you were going to tell me something else."

England coughed and cleared his throat. Although, he was internally grateful that the younger country had helped him out on that part, he now needed to explain some more. "I think it would be best to save that for tomorrow." He began.

Kagome nodded eagerly. "Like over breakfast?"

England frowned. "No, I don't think over breakfast, would be…appropriate. After that."

Kagome smiled and hugged his neck. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." England started softly.

"Why not?" Kagome questioned.

"Like a said earlier, you are growing up. It won't be good if you keep sleeping in the same bed as me. It wouldn't…really be right."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! Of course not."

"I don't get it."

England sighed. "Just for tonight."

Kagome grinned happily as she hugged England tightly and his eyes widened. He felt something, well more specifically two somethings pushing up against his chest. He inwardly stared crying. _She-she's developing breasts! _His little nation was growing up, and he could only think about all the troublesome things that would happen in the future. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with teenagers, as he wasn't very good when he tried to finish raising the rebellious Alfred. Puberty, in his experience was going to be one of the most difficult things he was going to have to deal with. Especially since his charge was…female.

Yes, this would be a problem indeed. He just didn't know how right he was.

~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~WW~

Okay, here's a chapter! I'm really really sorry I haven't been updating! Some bad and crazy things are going on right now, and I barely have any time to go on! I got lucky that Spring break is here, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to post this. I had fun writing this chapter! Especially since Kagome is now a lil' teen! I couldn't resist. I know, it's not very long but for now it's either this or nothing, so I promise you guys the next chapter will be much much longer! Thanks and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! Here's a chapter for you! I put some info at the end so I won't bother you too much up here! And to The Amazing Sakumachan…woah… I just read your chapter. Ha! They really are alike, how weird is that ? Lol I always pictured it happening like that, and by the way I like your story too! And now, for the story!

England had always wanted a daughter…but now, he wasn't so sure.

"ARTHUR!" the loud wail echoed throughout the large house.

England twitched in annoyance. This had to be what? The 10th time today she was calling, or rather yelling, for him. All he had been trying to do the past few hours was to complete some work peacefully with a nice cup of tea. Of course, he never could get what he really wanted now could he?

He reluctantly stood up and left his office, unsure as to what the newest problem could be. Kagome had already called him over to help her find her favorite dress, which was a terrible idea on his part to even suggest that they look through her closet. He hadn't realized she had so many clothing items. Really, he honestly couldn't remember buying her all of this. He had spent a good two hours looking for it and with no success. Kagome then had a fit and started throwing things everywhere. England could only shudder when he thought about it.

"It's only a dress." He had said with an exasperated sigh. He didn't think the girl, well, teen, would get so upset over a stupid fancy piece of cloth.

"ONLY A DRESS?" She screeched. "It was my _favorite_ dress! And, now it's gone!" she wailed and angrily knocked a lamp off of her end table.

England scowled and grabbed her arm. "That is _not _the proper behavior I taught you. You don't go about throwing things when you don't get your way."

Kagome sighed angrily. "I just want my dress."

England slapped a hand to his face. "Which dress was it?" he knew after the words left his mouth, that he would soon regret it. He could tell by the way her eyes lit up in excitement and how her dainty hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his own, that this would lead to only one, painful and horrifying thing. Shopping.

"The really pretty one that Alfred got me!"

England twitched. "The really pretty one…Alfred got you?" he repeated. Kagome nodded enthusiastically. Since when had America started buying her dresses? That was…odd.

England crossed his arms and huffed childishly. "Pssh. You don't need something _he _got you. I'll buy you an even better one!"

Kagome grinned. "One with bows?"

He inwardly sighed but nodded. "And I'll even get you a matching pair of shoes." He was doing the very thing he had promised himself not to do. He was spoiling her. It only became more evident as the days went on and her room became filled with more and more ridiculous items such a large teddy bear with a giant pink bow wrapped around the neck. Why she so desired a stuffed bear at her age really stumped him. Didn't the more normal girls want things like those mobiles? Or perhaps even some makeup? But then again, what would he know? Being male and such. The even bigger question was, why did he continue to buy things for her? He knew that spoiling the teen got him nowhere, but even so, he couldn't help himself to try (and fail) resisting those big blue eyes of hers. They slightly reminded him of America's eyes. He was a real sucker for the puppy dog look.

"Can't I get a pair of court shoes?" Kagome questioned with a smile.

England spluttered. "W-what would you need shoes with ridiculously tall heels for?"

"I wanna try some on. I've seen other ladies wear them, and they're _so _pretty. I don't know how they can walk in them though!" Kagome sighed blissfully.

England sighed and shook his head, brought back to his present self as another scream from Kagome echoed through the halls. "ARTHUR! COME HERE ALREADY!"

"I'M COMING!" he shouted back with a bit of annoyance in his voice. This was getting rather tiresome. He trudged up to her door and pushed it open.

And then blushed bright red and rushed over to her. "What on Earth are you doing? Put some trousers on! Your knickers are showing!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to fan herself with a makeshift piece of paper. "Oh Arthur, it's no big deal, right? I mean, it's _way _too hot in here anyway. You should get some ceiling fans or something."

England groaned and shook his head. "All this hanging around Alfred must be making you mental!" He tried as hard as he could to avoid looking at her underwear, but as he grabbed a pair of shorts (which he noticed were _too _short for his liking, he would burn them secretly later) he couldn't help but look at the hot pink things…which had vulgar phrases written all over them.

England nearly passed out right where he was standing. "Now _where _in the bloody hell did you get _those_!" He was completely shocked. Surely Kagome wouldn't buy herself a pair like that, and he highly doubted America would buy her undergarments in the first place so what-

"Oh, these? I got them from Frances." Kagome said casually. She moved so that she was lying down on her bed and she grabbed a magazine that fell to her floor and she lazily flipped through pages. "So anyway, I wanted to ask you…"

"That _bastard _of a frog! I'm going to _kill_ him! No, I'll rip him from limb to limb and then burn him alive!" England fumed and the unintentionally flung the pair of shorts in his hand at Kagome's face. He stomped around her room as Kagome pulled the shorts off of her face and set them down on her bed, still refusing to put them on.

"He also got me some bras." Kagome yawned and pointed to an open drawer. She didn't quite see the problem with all of this.

England glanced over curiously and instantly regretted it. He quickly looked away with a red face from all of the lacey undergarments. He would now forever be stuck with the image of those things on Kagome's body. Now he was definetly going to kill France. He would do so in the most painful way he could imagine. He pointed angrily to Kagome, "Get those shorts on _now_."

Kagome blinked and looked up at him. She hadn't ever seen him get angry at her before. It was kind of funny, actually. The way one of his arms pointed in a menacing way towards her and his other hand tightly drawn at his side in a fist and how his legs were evenly spaced apart and he seemed to be almost squatting. Kagome smirked and looked back to her magazine. "Nope."

England stood up straight, with a surprised look on his face. Kagome always listened to him. "I said put them on!" He tried with more force in his voice and Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't want to."

England was getting very angry now. This was all France's fault. It was always his fault. "You're going to put them on right now or else…"

His sentence trailed off and Kagome stuck her pink tongue out at him. "Or else what? You. Can't. Make. Me." She smiled smugly, content that she was sure she had won this. She was oh-so-very wrong.

England moved so quickly that it took a minute to process what was going on. Suddenly she found herself flung over his shoulder and she made a small noise of surprise and he continued moving and picked up her shorts and grabbed another pair of underwear from her drawer and carried her over to her bathroom where he set her down gently on the tiled floor, threw the clothing articles at her and shut the door in her face. He grabbed a master key out of his pocket and locked the door from the outside.

Kagome blinked and then realized where she was. She stood up and banged on the door. "Arthur! Let me out!"

England huffed and wiped his hands together with a nod. He surveyed her room, and intended to set to work immediately. He ignored Kagome's shouts and he kicked America out of the room when he came to investigate the loud shouting, and he moved swiftly as he picked up clothing and other items and he placed them either in a hamper or folded them and put them in their respectable places. Kagome's room was becoming messy and he thought that he should just…clean it up. She was getting a little lazy.

He muttered profanities under his breath as he picked up older toys of hers from a few years ago and he left the room momentarily to return with a cardboard box and he set to work with putting old toys in the box and once he finished there, he picked up the large, human sized teddy bear and hauled it out of her room. Bad behavior, after all, won't go unpunished in his household.

Once he made sure he removed most forms of her entertainment, he walked over to her undergarments specified drawer and one by one, he picked up the crude pieces of clothing, both bras and underwear by only the point of his middle finger and tossed them into a white garbage bag. When he finished getting rid of the things France had bought her, he tied up the bag and threw it into his office closet where he planned to dispose of them later that night, while Kagome was asleep. He returned to her room and sniffed lightly and then moved back to the bathroom door. He leaned his ear next to the door once Kagome's shouting ceased and he frowned in puzzlement, only to jump back once a particularly loud thump rattled the door. "Let me OUT!" Kagome whined.

England scowled. "You're not allowed to come until you change your clothes and apologize for disobeying me."

It was silent for a few moments before England heard a huff. "I'd rather stay in here."

"Fine!" England said and crossed him arms moodily over his chest. "I'll be waiting here until you finally change your mind."

He sat with his back against the door and then left for a second to come back with a newspaper and some papers to keep himself busy as he resumed his spot on the floor. Maybe now he could finish up his work. Kagome seemed content with being quiet for a while.

~**A few hours later**~

England tapped his fingers relentlessly on the hard wood floor as he grumbled incoherently. He had successfully completed his work and also finished reading the day's newspaper. Now, he was waiting for Kagome to finally admit defeat. England could be patient when he so desired. He'd wait as long as he'd have to. The only thing that really confused him was why Kagome didn't give in yet. It was around dinner time and she usually got incredibly hungry around this time and would complain like crazy until she was fed.

A soft humming caught his attention as he looked towards Kagome's doorway and saw America enter. He held a cheeseburger in one hand and some sort of soft drink in the other as he observed England with an amused smirk. "So, is she-"

"_Out_." England hissed and pointed his finger at the door. America's smirk grew wider. He raised his hand with the half eaten cheeseburger up to his forehead and gave a mock salute. "Yes Sir!" he then chuckled to himself and walked out. Normally, America would tease and bother him more but, he had a date with another cheeseburger and a beautiful milkshake.

England scowled deeply. He had been far too lenient with letting America stay over lately. He supposed it was because Kagome had so sweetly asked if he could stay. Although the two did more arguing than anything else, so why she wanted him to stay was way beyond him.

A knock on the bathroom door behind him caused England to look back and lean into the door. "Yes?" he questioned in a soft tone.

A barely audible clearing of the throat was detected and he could picture Kagome on the other side, with her legs crossed beneath her as she faced towards the door, slouching slightly. "…"

England frowned and leaned closer to the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm sorry Arthur. I should have listened to you the first time."

England smiled softly and his chest puffed out slightly. He had officially won. He was a sore loser after all. "Did you change out of those…vile knickers?" he heard a slight sniff from the other side.

"Yes." Kagome sighed. She was getting hungry, and she figured that it wouldn't do her any good to continue to misbehave.

Arthur tried standing but found he didn't want to and instead kept sitting where he was and reached up to the doorknob and unlocked it with his key. It was silent and nothing happened for a while and then the knob slowly twisted open and Kagome pulled back the door. She was also sitting down except on her knees and she avoided looking at England as she had a small shamed blush on her face.

England sighed and looked over at her. She had changed into the shorts and what he could see from the pink item discarded on the tile floor, she had changed her underwear too. He glanced at her again and then rolled his eyes. She was getting too old for this but…

He patted his lap and Kagome crawled on her hands and feet and moved herself to sit in his lap. England let out a surprised "Oof!" as she sat down. Had she grown more while she was in the bathroom? She looked bigger than before and she definetly felt heavier. Now that he thought about it, he voice from before wasn't as high pitched as it normally was. Great. She was getting older. England frowned, today just wasn't his day.

England wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and he rested his blonde head on her shoulder. Kagome shifted slightly to get more comfortable and then she looked around her room with her nose scrunched up in disgust. England had obviously did some cleaning to her room and she was very unpleased when she found her giant bear missing. "Where is it all?" she asked, when she noticed a few other things missing.

"You're being punished." England moved over slightly to lean against the door frame. "It seems I've spoiled you too much, and well, perhaps if you behave I'll give you your things back."

Kagome scowled. It would seem now that she would have to be extra sweet to get what she wanted back and to get it quicker. She would have to refrain from snapping at and challenging England as she had lately been prone to doing.

She turned to him with a sweet smile on her face. "I'm so sorry Arthur. Please forgive me."

England fought down a blush and coughed lightly. "Actions speak louder than words. You are going to have to show me over the next few weeks that you can behave properly."

Kagome inwardly growled. Weeks? Oh no. She wanted her stuff back quicker than that. She smiled even bigger and then nodded. Her stomach grumbled and she blushed.

England smiled. "Well, it's dinner time! I'll make you something to eat tonight; I did after all have this recipe I wanted to try out!"

Kagome groaned. She shook her head and then realized something important. "Oh! I was trying to ask you something earlier!"

England leaned closer to her curiously. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to give me this _Talk_ everyone keeps mentioning?" Kagome asked with wide eyes and she let out an "Eep" when England immediately stood up and briskly walked towards the door. He cleared his throat and looked back at her with a light blush dusting over his features. "Uh, tomorrow, tomorrow. Okay? I um, have to make dinner and then…we'll talk about It tomorrow. Alright?"

Kagome nodded slightly confused and then stood up to follow him to the kitchen. England suddenly wasn't so sure he was as keen as he was before with raising the girl, especially when she seemed to throw challenges at him every step of the way. America gave him trouble but, she was giving him different problems. She was now officially way too old to sit in his lap.

Alrighty! Another chapter done! Yes, It's really really realy late. ^.^;;;; I apologize and I'm going to update each one of my stories now and I couldn't help but do this one right now after getting some inspiration online from a cute England picture! I'm supposed to be studying for mid terms right now (Yeah I know, why so early? They split them into 4 different assessments). Well, please review! I love it when I go through what you guys write!


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh geez! It's been waaay too long since I last updated this. Sorry!_

~!~

The personified country of England paced restlessly back in forth in his study. He had been doing that so often recently, that now, where he continuously walked, there was a small area of his carpet becoming worn. He looked over to his wooden desk and leaned against it with a sigh. He had more work than usual to do lately, including finishing up the building plans for Kagome's home in her own country/continent of Antarctica. There were often times when he forgot she was supposed to be living somewhere else, and it felt right having her live with him. Unfortunately, he soon realized he wouldn't be able to hold onto her forever. Much like America, she would want to become more independent. He honestly did fear for that day.

But, he supposed he had a better chance of her staying with him more anyway, since she didn't exactly have people living in Antarctica, nor was there a form of government down there. The only people that usually traveled and stayed for a while were scientists or others interested in the icy land that didn't plan on living there.

Looking at a clock on his wall, he realized it was getting quite late, he would be late to a meeting with France soon…damned frog. He'd been so busy lately he hadn't the chance to really spend some quality time alone with Kagome and it was starting to annoy him. The time he really saw her now was when she was in the company of another nation. Was it too much to ask for some alone time with her? Speaking of other nations, England turned his glance over to a poorly painted portrait of himself and America, when Alfred was but a child. He didn't know why he still kept the silly looking thing. The painter clearly had the artistic ability of a fish. He wondered about Alfred…he hadn't seen him in quite some time, which had become odd since he usually visited often to say hi to Kagome.

_Kagome…_

Arthur sighed again and wandered over to his office closet, not entirely sure of what he was doing himself. He placed his hand on the knob and was startled by a sudden attack around his waist and he fell to the floor with a grunt. He coughed and looked up at the weight resting on top of him.

"Hey Arthur!" Kagome smiled cheerfully, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"K-Kagome." He wheezed out in response and he heard a smooth chuckle come from the other side of the room that made his hair stand on end and his lips drew back in an impressive snarl. He knew that laugh anywhere….

"France…" Arthur growled, reminding himself of the objects he had yet to burn in his office closet. In one motion, Arthur moved Kagome off of his person and came to stand in front of the other nation. He took his pointer finger and repeatedly jabbed into the French man's chest.

"You…you…you…"

France laughed loudly and flicked England's forehead. "Yes! It is me! The one and only France!"

"Why are you here?" England spluttered and looked down when he saw Kagome wrap her arm around his and lean onto him.

"I invited him! Francis said he would teach me how to make more dishes today! Oh~ and he promised he would take me shopping today, and that I get to see Seychelles-I like her." Kagome smiled sweetly at him. It seemed almost as if she knew that when she blinked up at him with her blue eyes slightly wider than normal, giving her a more innocent look, that he would be okay with almost anything she had to say. Almost being the key word.

He sniffed lightly and looked away. "I thought we were going to meet in your home today! I was just about to leave!"

France hummed lightly before he smirked and grabbed Kagome's free arm, pulling her away from England's grip and into his own awaiting arms. "Ah, well _mon chaton_ here invited me, and how can I say no to such a beauty?" He leaned over, not having to go too far since Kagome had grown, and he nuzzled her cheek, earning a giggle from her, and an annoyed scoff from England.

England was quick to steal her back into his own arms, and France rolled his eyes, deciding to stroll around the room, running his slender fingers over pictures and other objects in the office as though he had never seen them before. His smirk still on his face, he wandered, uncharacteristically silent until he reached the closet door. England narrowed his eyes and was ready to dart over and push him away from the closet. He would never live it down if France found out what he had (temporarily, he swore) hidden in the small space, in an unassuming white garbage bag.

France cocked an eyebrow, noticing his fellow country's tension. "Ah, I have always wondered what you kept in here…extra paper? Or old books? Maybe even…" France threw open the door with a triumphant laugh before England could tackle him to the floor.

France's laughter paused as he stared curiously into the dark space. England could feel heat flood to his face as he grabbed Kagome and pushed her behind him, not exactly wanting her to see what was in there.

He was going to dispose of them today! Really. He just….couldn't find the time between work and such.

France leaned in closer and the room's occupants listened to the rustling of a bag. France couldn't help the look of surprise that came over his face, before a smirk slithered its way onto his pale lips. Very slowly, the nation backed out of the closet and he seemed to have something in his hands. Something black…and very, very lacey. "Why, England! I always knew you were a…how should I say… closet perv, but this, this is an _excellent_ find indeed!" His laughter echoed through the room, and Kagome kept trying, with difficulty, to peer over England's shoulders to see what was going on.

"Closet perv?" Kagome repeated and looked up at England. She cocked her head to the side and leaned her chin on his shoulder, her eyes wide. "Is it true Arthur?"

England couldn't remember a time that he had been more mortified in his long life. He was sure his whole body was blushing a fierce red and as he glanced between Kagome and France, he shook his head quickly. "N-no! I swear! I was going to get rid of them! She shouldn't be wearing those in the first place you bloody frog! You were the one that got them for her! _You_ are the real pervert!" he huffed and crossed his arms, still looking very embarrassed.

"Were you really going to throw these out? They cost me a good deal! Or perhaps you were saving them for her for when the rose bud blooms into a full rose?" France sighed happily as he made gestures in the air resembling a woman's curves. "I do know that she would look exceptionally delicious in black lace! Or, if you're into those things like Germany, black leather or spandex, hmm?"

If it was possible, England's face grew redder and he placed his hands over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment, and perhaps get rid of the images France had so gladly painted for him in his mind. Black lace…he shook his head back and forth and he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

"What do you guys keep talking about? I'm lost." Kagome huffed as she patted England's shoulder and she looked at France curiously. France smirked and moved closer to her, holding up a set of lacey underwear and a matching bra England had took away from her a few weeks ago, threatening to throw them out. She had thought he had destroyed them already! She smiled and grabbed the bra from France's hand. She held it up to her body and turned to England. "Thanks for saving these for me! I really like them."

England couldn't help but fall to the floor, landing on his face as he groaned. Kagome blinked and looked over at France. "Is he okay?"

France slung his arm around Kagome's waist and laughed, a twinkle in his eyes. "He'll be fine! Now, come with me, _mon chaton_, I believe we have cooking lessons to get to. Ah~ how could I forget? I also brought you a cute maid apron that will look adorable on you! You must try it on for me. Perhaps you should try on these bras and other undergarments for me, to make sure they still fit you." France looked back as he escorted Kagome out of the room, and winked at England.

_M-maid apron? Trying on the bras?_

England weakly lifted his head and his eye twitched in annoyance. Like hell he was going to let the dirty frog touch Kagome any further. He scrambled up and dashed out the door to find them. "GET BACK HERE YOU FRENCH BASTARD!"

~!~

England couldn't help but sulk as he watched France stand behind Kagome and place his hands over hers to help her cut the vegetables the right way. Whenever he got too close to her, England would let out a soft snarl of _'Don't even think about it!_' or even just a plain old _'France…_' would remind the other nation to back up and keep his distance, although France would always wink at England and chuckle knowingly.

If he had things his way, he would've kicked the frog to the curb, but at Kagome's insistence, he stayed to give her cooking lessons. He huffed in annoyance, his gaze filled with jealousy and a protectiveness he didn't bother to conceal.

Hearing a distinctive whistling, England glanced towards the entrance of his kitchen and watched as America strolled in casually, with a bag full of fries in his hand. America looked over and gave a friendly slap on the back to England. England groaned in pain and patted his back absently. "Hey Iggy! Long time no see!" he grabbed a fry and popped it into his mouth, looking around the tense atmosphere of the room.

"Woah! Frenchie's here too?" America chuckled to himself and watched as Kagome spun out of France's arms and she ran over to him.

"Hi Alfred!" she grinned and swiped a fry from his bag right before he held it above her so she couldn't get any. France tsked. "Now now, save your appetite for real food. Not that American garbage." He hummed lightly and returned to making whatever food it was he decided on making.

America rolled his eyes and then looked down at Kagome. "Well, what'dya know? Little Kago here grew! You're still pretty short though!" he snickered and patted her head.

Kagome huffed. "I'm not short! Why haven't you been around lately?" she accused, a pout on her lips.

America chuckled and placed his fast food bag on a nearby counter. "What? You missed me?" he teased lightly and gave the smaller nation a bear-hug.

Kagome gasped for air and when he put her down she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to England. "Miss you? _Never_." Although the words sounded serious there was amusement in her eyes.

England stood up and left the room abruptly, startling Kagome. "A-arthur! Where are you going?"

He gave no response as he slammed the door shut behind him with such force that the walls shook for a moment. Kagome gulped and looked up at the other nations who moved to stand behind her with grins on their faces. "Did I do something wrong?"

France pushed his knife into America's hands as he dramatically moved his hands to cup her face and make her look up at him. "No, of course not. He's just-"

"Moody." America supplied with a smirk. "Give him a few, and he'll cool off and return in time for dinner! In the mean time we can play some video games or something."

France chuckled. "Yes, with him gone, we can get in some quality time together, no?"

Kagome slipped out of his grasp with a small smile and watched as America elbowed the other man in the stomach. "Thank you for offering to entertain me, but I think I'll go talk to Arthur."

The two males shrugged. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." France winked and America couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, not cool."

Kagome sighed, not always understanding their silent male conversations, as she walked out the room and began her search for England. "Arthur?" she called out softly. She checked his office, but he wasn't in there, so she jogged across the hall, her bare feet relishing in the warmth that the plush carpet offered, and pushed open the door to England's room.

It was dark and she had to squint to see him lying on his large bed. "Arthur?" she called again in an even softer tone as she made her way towards him. She got close enough to see he was lying on his stomach and his face was turned in the other direction. She carefully placed her hands on the mattress and pushed herself onto it, crawling over to him. "Are you okay?" she leaned over and let her head rest on his back.

He sighed and turned his head so she could see his eyes looking back at her. "I'm fine." He mumbled into his pillow and closed his eyes again when she glided her hand across his back in gentle patterns.

"You sure?" she frowned at him, knowing there was something he wasn't mentioning. She knew more than she let on. She was growing up and able to understand more things now. She could admit to herself she was a sheltered teenager, not really knowing too much about civilians and what other teenagers did since she never had to interact with normal humans, but she caught onto things pretty quickly and didn't let it show. She was truthfully embarrassed earlier when she found England had her undergarments hiding in his office closet, but she just let it slide and made it seem as though she hadn't even given it much thought.

"Positive." He answered with a bit of annoyance in his tone and Kagome frowned, leaning her entire body against his.

"I think you're lying…" she murmured and she watched as he once again opened his bright eyes and looked at her with something she couldn't decipher.

"I want them gone." He huffed and childishly rolled over onto his side so she couldn't see his face. Kagome knew who he was talking about.

"Why? I thought we were having fun together?"

"I…haven't gotten to see you lately." He started lamely and scratched his head sheepishly.

Kagome's eyes widened, suddenly understanding. She smiled brightly at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and nuzzled his shoulder. "I see! You want some daddy-daughter time with me!"

_Fuck. _

England growled in frustration and then sighed, looking at her with an expression of exasperation. "Yeah. Sure, something like that."

_He was just dad-zoned._

But, that's how he felt right? She was like a daughter to him…right? And so it shouldn't have bothered him so much when she said that, but…it did. Was it possible he wanted to be something else to her? Something way more intimate? He shook his head in confusion and watched as she crawled over to him and pulled blankets over the both of them and turned on his telly. She leaned into his arms and he gladly pulled her closer to him, lying his head in the crook of her neck.

"What about Francis and Alfred?" England couldn't help but question.

Kagome shrugged. "Oh, they can survive a night without me."

England nodded, not even bothering to comment, and instead enjoyed the simple peace and quiet he could have with her snuggled in his arms for a while. He would just have to think of ways to get Kagome to see him as more than just family. Yes, that would be his new mission.


End file.
